A Sincerely Sinful Summer
by sincerely and sinfully yours
Summary: Three bored and horny girls. Two long, hot months. One unsuspecting town. Here's to a sincerely sinful summer. (will eventually contain slash, femslash, threesomes, group sex)


Chapter One

"I'm bored," whined Tanya with her glossy pink lips pouted, a pair of Ray bans perched precariously atop her strawberry blonde hair. She took a generous swig of the bottle of vodka she snuck out of her parents' unlocked liquor cabinet. Her two friends, Rosalie Cullen and Victoria James, were lounging on the pool chairs next to her. Alternating between swimming in the pool to beat the summer heat and showing off their bikini –clad bodies to the neighbors was the girls' favorite pastime. The Denali house just happened to have the largest pool and the cutest peeping toms next door.

"When are you not bored?" Victoria asked, aiming an unamused glare at her petulant friend while re-braiding her mane of dark red hair.

"I might just have a cure for that boredom, if you're interested," Rosalie purred and licked her plump, cherry red lips suggestively. Tanya shivered, memories of what that mouth and the tongue hidden inside could do flooding her mind. She valiantly pushed those thoughts aside.

"Girls, I'm serious. This is our last real summer together. We're going to be off to college in two months. Let's do something memorable, something to make sure this town never forgets us!"

Victoria looked intrigued by the idea, "What did you have in mind Tan?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of a sex contest." Now Victoria and Rosalie were definitely listening.

"We each pick a target or two and we have until the end of the summer to seduce them." Tanya looked very satisfied with her idea, almost glowing with pride at stunning her two highly promiscuous girlfriends into silence. The silence stretched for almost five minutes before Rosalie announced, "I'm in. But let's make this a little more interesting. At least one target has to be older than you and at least one has to be of the same sex."

The girls eagerly agreed to those terms while reminiscing about their first truly lesbian experience.

"_Why do you think Ms. Reynolds wants to see us?" Tanya looked nervously at Rosalie and Victoria. _

"_Relax Tan. She probably just wants to talk to us about college or shit. She's a guidance counselor not the principal." Rosalie seemed more concerned with the state of her manicure than the fact that all three girls had been called in to see Ms. Reynolds. She finally looked up when the secretary waved the trio into the office._

"_Good morning girls." Ms. Reynolds greeted them. She was an attractive woman in her mid-thirties with shiny blonde hair that flowed to her waist. She stared intently at her students with bright green eyes. "Do you know why I called you three in here?"_

"_Are we in trouble, Ms. Reynolds?" Tanya asked fearfully, her bottom lip two seconds away from quivering._

"_That depends girls, have you done anything you shouldn't have?"_

_Victoria chose to answer this time, "No of course not Miss. When have we ever done anything wrong?" She smiled her most innocent smile._

"_Well, I'm not going to begin to answer that question," smirked Ms. Reynolds, "But I did ask to see you for a reason. It has come to my attention that there are several rumors running around that three senior girls have been offering sexual favors in exchange for academic assistance. Do any of you know anything about that?"_

_The girls shared furtive glances, wondering how Ms. Reynolds had figured out their system for avoiding doing schoolwork. Ms. Reynolds allowed a secret smile of victory before schooling her features to be stern. _

"_Now I know you three are the ones behind that. But, I'm willing to make an arrangement to avoid having to bring your parents in to this matter."_

"_What kind of arrangement?" Rosalie asked suspiciously. _

"_It's actually quite simple. I've been looking for girls like you three to engage in some…_extra-curricular activities_ with. If your girls are agreeable, I'll make this entire scandal disappear."_

"_And what exactly would you have us do?" Tanya questioned a bit dimly. Victoria stared at her incredulously, "Are you serious Tan? She's obviously looking for some kind of sex slaves. I can't believe you," she directed that last part at Ms. Reynolds, "We could tell our parents and have you fired for this!"_

"_Oh, and who are they going to believe? The highly respected high school guidance counselor or their three daughters who were just expelled for engaging in sexual activity and bribery on school grounds?"_

"_She has a point girls. Our parents will kill us and we'll never be able to leave the house unsupervised again. Maybe we should do it. After all, it's just a one time thing." Rosalie spoke out as the group's voice of reason. Tanya and Victoria looked at her in disbelief but were quickly convinced by her logic. _

"_I'm glad you see it my way girls. Now since I happen to know that none of you have any obligations after-school today, I think we should get started." Ms. Reynolds smiled in a self-satisfied manner. She eyed Tanya appreciatively. _

"_Come here sweetie," she said, drawing Tanya around the desk and into her lap. "Have you ever kissed another girl before?"_

"_No Ms. Reynolds."_

"_Please girls, call me Kate." She leaned in and kissed Tanya on her luscious lips. Tanya responded tentatively, slowing returning the passionate kiss. Kate eagerly deepened the kiss and coaxed Tanya's tongue out to play. She then slid her hands down from Tanya's face to graze her perky breasts. She reached further down to grasp the hem of her shirt and slid it up her body. Kate broke the kiss to remove Tanya's shirt and bra and immediately kissed down her neck and latched onto a pink nipple. She sucked firmly and played with the other nipple with her fingers. Tanya threw her head back and began grinding her hips down, trying to find relief for her growing arousal. Kate welcomed the advances, grinding her own hips upwards pressing the two women's pussies together. Tanya moaned and found Kate's lips with her own, all nervousness gone. Kate smirked victoriously and brought her mouth to Tanya's ear._

"_I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself darling but I think your friends might need a little convincing," Ms. Reynolds purred to her willing victim, "Maybe you should show them how much fun we've been having."_

_Tanya reluctantly rose from the lap of her wicked guidance counselor and began a sensuous strip tease, removing her scandalously short skirt and lacy thong._

_Rosalie and Victoria watched the scene with gaping mouths. They unconsciously began moving closer together as though to get a better view. Tanya began swaying her hips suggestively over to the blonde-haired, blue-eyed bombshell that was Rosalie Hale. She took a seat on her friend's lap and brought her ample breasts to the level of Rose's ruby red lips. _

"_What's the matter, Rosie? Don't you want to play? You're the one who said this was our best way out." Tanya said as she straddled Rose's legs. Rosalie was trying valiantly to keep her hands to herself but she had been tempted for too long by Tanya's innocent attitude and sinful body._

"_Oh fuck it!" Rosalie captured Tanya's lips with her own and the two began a fierce battle of tongues. Rose eagerly deepened the kiss and brought her willing fingers to Tanya's pretty little nipples. In return, Tanya began swiftly unbuttoning Rose's shirt and gasped in delight when she found her braless underneath. The girls moved to the office's long L-shaped couch, claiming one side for their own. The additional space allowed them to lay side-by-side and resume exploring each other's bodies. Tanya quickly pulled down Rose's jeans and found a surprise waiting for her._

"_No panties either? You are a bad girl!" Rose only moaned in response and began grinding into the couch, trying to find friction. Tanya held her hips down and rolled over to be on top. She gave each of Rose's nipples a quick lick and twist of the fingers and then moved down to between her legs. She allowed one long, lusty gaze at Rose's glistening pink pussy lips before tickling them with her tongue. Rosalie moaned, loudly. She twined her fingers into Tanya's tresses as her friend began licking her in earnest. _

"_God you taste delicious!" Tanya exclaimed in between licks._

"_Mmmm…. Then taste some more you little slut," demanded Rosalie, "your tongue feels so good. Don't stop! Please, don't stop!" _

_Meanwhile, Victoria was watching this all play out with rapt attention. She was so focused on the wanton actions of her previously thought to be straight best friends that she failed to notice that Kate had been steadily removing every last piece of the redhead's clothing. Kate then promptly eased a single finger into Victoria's pussy. The girl startled and then moaned, currents of pleasure running through her body. _

"_Do you like watching them my little pet? Do you like the way they kiss each other, the way they touch each other, the way they bring each other so much pleasure?" with each question, Kate began thrusting her finger in and out of her student's wet and ready pussy, "Do you want to join them? Do you want to show them how you moan with delight?"_

_Victoria could only nod weakly and move her hips back and forth, trying to get Kate to resume her finger fucking. "Please, Ms. Reynolds-Kate…"_

_Kate chuckled at the girl's inability to speak and gladly added a second and third finger to Victoria's pussy. She plunged the fingers in and out slowly and bent down the give the girl's clit some oral attention. Victoria moaned continuously as the torture on her pleasure center overwhelmed her senses. _

"_Would you like to feel more sweetheart?" Victoria could only nod in response. Kate led her over to the other side of the couch and laid her down gently. She placed gentle kisses up her legs until she reached the apex. Then she sat back and undressed slowly, teasing Victoria intensely until Kate was completely naked. She reached a hand down to her own pussy lips, reaching inside to coat her fingers and spreading the wetness until her pussy glistened. Then she lowered her body over Victoria's, intertwining their legs and connecting their pussies in an electrical zing of pleasure. Kate rubbed and grinded down into the girl beneath her. Victoria moaned in pleasure again and again as the pleasure increased and increased and finally she came in a glorious rush of cum. Kate followed shortly and finally kissed Victoria's scrumptious pink lips. _

"So, ready to begin girls?" Tanya asked gleefully. She was already anticipating the fun this summer would bring. Rosalie and Victoria nodded enthusiastically. "Here's to a sincerely sinful summer!"


End file.
